


Le matin du grand jour

by Melie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curtain Fic, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est le jour J pour James et Lily, et leurs amis comptent bien répondre à l'appel... du moins, si Sirius parvient à se réveiller !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le matin du grand jour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gredoune](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gredoune).



> Tout à J.K. Rowling.

Remus le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Il le savait même avant que les préparatifs aient commencé.

Néanmoins, il souriait lorsqu'il versa un grand sceau d'eau sur la tête de Sirius. Lequel poussa un cri qui ressemblait furieusement à un aboiement.

« Mais ça va pas la tête ? »

Les poings sur les hanches, Remus regarda son amant et accessoirement témoin du futur marié s'ébrouer. Il commençait à flotter dans la pièce une vague odeur de chien mouillé. Et il n'était pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour percevoir le début de gueule de bois qui pointait sa truffe sous les grommellements.

« Dépêche-toi de te rendre présentable. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard.  
\- Quelle heure il est ?  
\- Juste assez tôt pour que tu aies le temps de prendre une douche.  
\- J'en sors tout juste !  
\- Sirius, James se marie aujourd'hui. Va prendre une douche. »

Toujours grommelant, Sirius s'exécuta. Les choses étaient encore trop embrumées dans son esprit pour qu'il songe à répliquer. Et puis, songea Remus, peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il savait que c'était ainsi que cela devait se passer. Peut-être que lui aussi l'avait toujours su. Peut-être qu'il avait toujours su qu'il boirait quelques verres de trop lors de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de James, et que Remus se devrait de le réveiller ainsi le lendemain. Remus, lui, n'en avait jamais douté.

Tout en contemplant le lit – peut-être aurait-il dû mettre moins d'eau dans le sceau, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, et il aurait vite fait de nettoyer ça avec un ou deux sorts – il se demanda si quelqu'un était en train de faire subir le même chose à James. Et pria pour que ce ne soit pas Lily.

« Moony, t'as pas vu mon costume ?  
\- A sa place, dans ton armoire. »

Sirius sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des hanches.

« Tiens, j'aurais cru que tu me l'aurais sorti...  
\- Je ne vais pas non plus tout faire à ta place, répondit Lupin tout en boutonnant sa chemise. Tu t'es lavé les cheveux ?  
\- Hier.  
\- Sirius, James se marie aujourd'hui.  
\- Ils sont propres ! Je ne suis pas Snivellus !  
\- Je peux les sentir d'ici.  
\- James n'est pas un loup-garou... Lily non plus, et c'est ça le plus important !  
\- A ta guise. »

Sirius commença à enfiler sa chemise, jeta un regard vers Remus, tout prêt et peigné, puis retourna dans la salle de bain. Lupin sourit.

« J'espère que Peter ne sera pas en retard... il ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool, et vu le nombre de Bièrraubeurre qu'il a avalées... en tout cas, s'il est en retard, Lily va lui souffler dans les bronches jusqu'à la fin de sa vie... et dans celles de James... quoique, connaissant notre dragonne, elle va souffler dans les bronches de James jusqu'à la fin de sa vie quoiqu'il fasse...  
\- Je ne me fais pas de souci pour lui.  
\- Qui ? demanda Sirius en surgissant dans l'entrée, cheveux propres et secs. Peter ou James ?  
\- Ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. James a bien mûri, et Lily aussi. Quant à Peter, jamais il ne faillirait à James...  
\- Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, on prend ma bécane ? »

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il aurait pourtant dû la voir venir, celle-là.

« Je pensais transplaner...  
\- Mais c'est ce que tout le monde va faire ! Le témoin du marié ne peut pas faire comme tout le monde !  
\- Et pourquoi cela ?  
\- Parce que c'est James, le marié ! Il s'attend à me voir arriver sur la moto ! Je ne vais quand même pas...  
\- Sirius, nous risquons d'être en retard...  
\- Allons, il n'y a aucun trafic à cette heure !  
\- Sirius...  
\- Moony, James se marie aujourd'hui. »

Remus soupira, puis observa Sirius, le détaillant des pieds à la tête. Il n'avait déjà plus la gueule de bois – tout comme James, il avait tendance à récupérer vite de ses excès. Le costume lui allait très bien. Lupin pouvait sentir de l'excitation, ainsi qu'un peu d'anxiété. Ce n'était pas James qui avait besoin de voir Padfoot arriver en moto. Sirius n'avait simplement aucune envie de transplaner, d'atterrir directement au milieu de la réception, dans le rôle du témoin. Pas qu'il n'en veuille pas – il était fier comme un pou lorsque James le lui avait demandé. Il était juste... nerveux. Tout autant que Remus lui-même.

« Très bien. »

Le visage de Sirius ressemblait furieusement à celui d'un chien heureux. Remus se demanda même s'il ne s'était pas transformé, l'espace d'un instant.

« C'est parti ! »

Fort heureusement, ils n'avaient pas même accompli la moitié du chemin lorsque Lupin se rendit compte qu'ils avaient oublié les alliances.

FIN.


End file.
